Red (Planet of the Apes)
Red is the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of the 2017 film War of the Planet of the Apes. He is an altered gorilla and is Colonel McCullough's "pet", personal bodyguard and third-in-command. Red has a tattoo on his back that says: "DONKEY", a nickname for the Apes who serve the humans. He was originally a member of the Ape Army, but he defected following Koba's death and instead sided with the humans, eventually joining thw Alpha-Omega military faction. He was portrayed by Ty Olsson. Backstory Red was one of Koba's followers, who believed what he did was good, and found it weird how Caesar got the leadership after Koba died, and left the humans alone. After a while Red got tired of this, and talked with Grey, and wanted to leave Caesar's army, Grey agreed and they started creating their own colony and the other apes that used to support Koba before his death, ultimately, Grey became the leader, but Red was the brain behind all of their decisions. Red wanted war against the humans, he wanted it so much that the leader, Grey, turned on Red. This was because they were going to kill Cornelia, during the birth of one of the females. Personality Red is a very serious and savage gorilla, he is merciless and grumpy, he does whatever he needs to in order to keep himself safe. His reasoning behind the evil is most likely because he was a supporter of Koba and didn't understand why Caesar got to be the leader after Koba's death. War for the Planet of the Apes At the beggining of the movie, Red seemed like a trustworthy member of the Ape family, he tried to help them in defeating the human military, but after realising that in order to live, he had to serve Colonel, because otherwise he would slaughter and torture him like he would do with the other apes who weren't "DONKEYS" (Apes that serve humans) When Caesar noticed this, he got angry, the Apes saw him as a feral untrustworthy traitor. Even though being part of the Apes once, Red was extremely brutal when torturing the Apes, most likely more than the humans. A good example of this was when every Ape got water, and when he was gonna give Caesar water, he poured ice-cold water on him instead. Even though all of this, he still fought for the Apes in the end of the movie. When giving the troops their ammunition, he saw how much Caesar struggled, all the pain he had felt, and he saved Caesar and the rest of the Apes by killing Preacher and allowing Caesar to destroy the gas canistar, but Red was shortly killed afterwards and didn't resist when it happened. By the end, the human military was left weakened and the apes lived to see another day and rebuild. Trivia * McCullough is portrayed as the main antagonist of the film, but when thinking about who played the biggest role, Red is the one superior. Category:Torturer Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pets Category:Planet of the Apes Villains Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Legacy Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists